n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyu Ketsuki Clan Jutsu
Kyu Ketsuki History Long time ago, before any of the ninja countries were formed, when clans were still individual groups hired for mission, the Kyu Ketsuki clan was formed. They were a group of people who were born with exceptional, even superhuman hearing. The major thing that differentiated them from normal are the bat-like wings that sprout from their shoulder blades, their long, hardened canines and nails that can cut through steel as they wish. During the time of the great ninja wars, more than half of the clan was killed in a battle with the Kamisama clan. The Kamisama deemed the Kyu Ketsuki as "evil", and they thought of the Kamisama as nothing but feathered fools with big ideas. The war took a huge toll on both sides, but in the end neither side won and were only left with a handful of clan members. Deciding that the survival of the clan was more important, both sides agreed to end the war. The Kyu Ketsuki returned back to their home deep within caves, where they were almost never heard of or seen again. It was as if they had vanished off the face of the earth for more than 100 years. Recently however, a few of the remaining surviving descendants have begun showing themselves amonst villagers. Clan abilities The people of the Kyu Ketsuki clan were born with leathery wings like bats' that grew from their shoulder blades, longer and harder canines and nails. Their wings can be used to fly, during combat or in everyday life. Their blood is different from normal, as through long periods of times if residing deep within caverns full of poisonous gases like sulphur, their blood has become resistant to most poisons and will reject a poison faster than normal humans. Their blood is also poisonous to others, so if it gets into an opponent's bloodstream, the opponent may suffer an agonising death. They can also convert the blood they drink from the opponent's into chakra. Users are completely immune to poisons 1 rank lower, slightly weakened by poisons of the same rank, greatly weakened (but not killed) by poisons 1 rank up and killed by poisons 2 ranks up. So if a chuunin poisoned by a genin it would have no effect, but if poisoned by a kage he would die. The people's nails can grow and harden into claws stronger than steel if needed, as this was their primary weapon in the caves. However, it does slowly drain their chakra. (Can last for 15 posts at most) Their canines are also longer than normal, specialised for biting. Combined with the claws and resistance to poison, this makes them close-ranged experts. After a long time of living within silent dark caves, their hearing has been enhanced to a level where they can fight with their eyes closed. They can hear an opponent's heartbeat from more than 100m away, and can picture out anything they hear in their minds. This makes them considerably stronger against genjutsus. Weaknesses: -Blood is required to be consumed during combat if using the clan's abilities. If not consumed within 30 minutes (10 posts), then the user will be forced to deactivate the ability, leaving him drained and unable to fight anymore. ((Blood can be drunk straight from the opponent as an attack, or from stored, bottled blood. If drinking from a bottle, 1 full post of consumption is require, making the user vulnerable and open to attacks at this time. In that post he can't attack of defend himself.)) -Constant use of clan jutsus will cause anaemia for the user, eventually death from blood loss. Associated jutsus Genin (require 6 posts each to learn): Hinketsu no Jutsu (Anaemia Technique): The user bites down hard onto the opponent's skin, latching on with his claws. He then starts to gulp down the opponent's blood, and if continued for more than 20 minutes (5 posts) the opponent will die from blood loss. The blood will be converted into chakra inside the user's system. Shigan (Finger Bullet) The user straightens only 1 claw, and dashes at the opponent to pierce through the opponent's heart (or other places). Although it doesn't sound deadly, its power is greater than its name. The user actually focuses all his strength into this one attack, and because the finger is clawed and stronger than steel, this jutsu acts a an extra sharp accurate spear, easily able to pierce through a human being. Chuunin (require 8 posts each to learn) Shin Hittsukamu no Jutsu (Heart Grab Technique) The most brutal and gory jutsu of the Kyu Ketsuki clan. The user faces all his claws at the opponent, his arm tensed and chakra focused throughout his whole arm. He then dashes at the opponent and slams the hand into the opponent's chest, where the heart is. The claws will penetrate the skin and ribs easily, and the user then grabs the opponent's heart and pulls it out forcibily from his chest, instantly killing him in a brutal way. Chishio no Yaiba (Blade of Blood) The user makes 2 long slashes on his own wings using his claws. He then focuses his chakra onto the cuts, and flaps his wings a few times. A few sickle shaped blades of blood will fly from the wound at the opponent, and ban break any defense 1 rank below the user. However, using the jutsu a few times will cause dizziness from blood loss for the user, unless he consumes massive amounts of blood. Chishiotamari Yusuo no Jutsu (Blood puddle transportation technique)/b The user first stands on a puddle of his own blood. He then sinks into the puddle, reappearing in another puddle of his own blood almost instantly. This is useful when escaping combat. If bleeding a puddle, takes one post of preparation. Another alternative is to travel when in the form of a puddle of blood, though it takes a little longer. Jounin (require 10 posts each to learn) Chishio Dokusatsu no Jutsu (Blood Poisoning technique) Truly a jutsu to fear, within the Kyu Ketsuki clan's arsenal. The user bites down on the opponent for only a second, without drinking any blood. Instead, he forcibily injects a large quantity of his own blood into the opponent. Because the blood of the Kyu Ketsuki is poisonous to others, this will act as a slow poison, eventually causing an aconising death. The only way to reverse this is for the opponent to stab himself and bleed out the poison, but weakening himself greatly in the process. However, the user can only use this jutsu 3 times a day, as otherwise he will die from blood loss. Chishio Hikidasu no Jutsu (Blood withdrawing technique) The user places his hand on the opponent's skin (cannot be through clothing), and forcibily pulls out the opponent's blood through his pores. This causes immense, almost unbearable pain for the opponent and forces him to bleed, so is often used as means of torture. Killing with this jutsu can only be achieved if held on for more than 15 minutes (5 posts), so killing with this jutsu is rare. This jutsu has a large chakra drain as well as mental drain, as such a precise control of chakra is needed. Chishio Budonoma no Jutsu (Blood Vines technique) The user makes numerous deep cuts in his hand, then making the necessary handseals he slams his hand into the ground. This may look like a summoning, but in fact it is not. The blood will forcibily flow from his wounds and sprout upwards from the opponent's feet. Then, the blood will wind themselves around the opponent, immobilising them like ropes. If the opponent struggles, then the vines of blood will cut into his skin, thus poisoning him. However, the farther away the opponent the more blood the user needs, and this jutsu can only be used twice in a battle at most. FORBIDDEN (S rank, requires 30 posts to learn) Chishio Kiri (Blood Mist) The strongest jutsu within the Kyu Ketsuki clan's arsenal, and seldom, almost never talked about. Those who have seen it keep their lips sealed, as the very words "Chishio Kiri" brings shivers to all's spines. The user makes the necessary handseals, and a red mist instantly surrounds him. The red colour is in fact the user's own blood. He emits a shockingly large quantity, almost ALL the blood in his body. The blood mist then spreads throughout the area, towards the opponents. Because the particles are so small, they can be inhaled, even entered through skin pores. This jutsu is almost impossible to avoid, as its particles can go through the holes within the strongest defensive jutsus. Such a strong jutsu has a high price: CERTAIN death of the user.